Misunderstood Circumstances
by Amai Youkaiko
Summary: When things are misunderstood and not clarified, could this be called fate? If it's not cleared and a chain of events start, could that be destiny? Secret Santa present for Ash Saludes.
1. Prolouge

In a complicated world, there are both calculated risks and accidental situations but what category des fate fall in? It is neither calculated, nor accidental, so it's only safe to assume that it lives differently. The question is though as what?

One theory is that when something is misunderstood but yet never clarified that is fate. So when that misunderstanding has caused a chain of others', could it really be passed by as an accidental situation or a calculated risk? Many would reply no.

In other words logic dictates that fate can rather be called a misunderstood circumstance and that humans will never be able to truly control their lives.

And that is why this story exists.


	2. Predictable

It was her first day of her high school years at Gakuen Alice when Imai Hotaru was working on 'The Guy Crusher: prototype number one'. A customer had ordered it for her cheating husband and expected it fully functional by the end of the school year.

'I still have loads of time to get it perfect' the wide-awake seventeen-years-old girl thought as she looked at the fingernail watch she'd created last week '6:52'. She sighed and then left the room, ready to brace another predictable day in her repetitive class.

"Hotaru-chan" her best friend exclaimed as she ran towards her in hopes of a hug.

'Baka, baka, baka'

"Ouch. Hotaru, you meanie. Why'd you do that?" Sakura Mikan (and just in case you have the same IQ has her, she is the previously mentioned best friend) cried out after being hit by the latest in Baka Gun technology.

Hotaru hid her smirk with a scowl, ". . . because as I've told you a million times, dummy, I don't want your idiot germs to contaminate me".

Mikan never realised that this was the only way she knew how to express her love . . . well maybe she did when it came to Hotaru's boyfriend; Nogi Ruka. "Go bother your boyfriend".

Mikan was dating the notorious Hyuuga Natsume (of no relation to Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji from 'Naruto'), resident special star and dangerous ability student. "But Hotaru . . . ."

"Just do it Mikan" hearing her best friend saying her name was a rarity for her so after screaming in delight and getting bruised from one of Hotaru's inventions, she left to bug Natsume.


	3. She Who He Loves

Ruka had always been a friend of Mikan's; in fact there was a time when he even had a crush on her. However due to the inevitability of her dating his best friend Natsume he turned to the woman who loved to torment him; Hotaru.

Some might call him a masochist but there was something about the way she bullied him that turned him on like a light bulb and he wasn't too sure what it was. Maybe it was the way her face pulled up into a small but clear smile when she sees money or perhaps it was the fact that he was one of her favourite victims despite the fact that pictures of Mikan and Natsume together would sell much better to Mitsuman fans. Yes, a bunch of people are fans of the pairing Mikan and Natsume, so they combined their names to make 'Mitsuman'.

Either way, Ruka loved Hotaru. He loved every single hair on her forehead. That's why Natsume was so surprised when he found out he was cheating on Hotaru . . . with Mikan.


	4. If She Didn't Mean it, Why'd She Say it?

"Hello, Ruka-pyon" Natsume heard his girlfriend say as he came closer to her one-star room.

"Sure, you know I'd do anything for you!" Her bubbly voice chirped.

Natsume thought, 'so she's on the phone?'

"No, Hotaru's not here . . . and neither is Natsume" he heard her whisper, wistfully. "We're safe to plan".

"Tonight? Your room? Okay then, see you at five" Mikan replied to Ruka.

"Yep, you too."

Natsume stood there motionless for a few minutes and then he started walking away, 'oh my god. Mikan's cheating on me'.


	5. The True Meaning of Her Words

'It's now or never' Ruka thought as he pressed dial on his new aPhone (a phone that his girlfriend invented for Alice use).

"Hey, Mikan-chan" He says to the girl on the other end.

"I'm planning a surprise birthday party for Hotaru; you know how she is about parties. She's just like Natsume. Could you keep it a secret for me?"

"Thank you! I was wondering if you could help me plan it. I need someone who won't rat me out and Natsume will if he gets blackmailed too much. Is either of them there?" He asked, quickly. Ruka hoped that with the way she often talked that she could keep up with that.

He breathed in a sigh of relief at the fact Natsume wasn't there. That man would certainly take all this the wrong way if he heard any of it; he was known to jump to conclusions when it came to Mikan. "Cool, so we need to meet up sometime, what about at five?" She replied quickly to his sentence. "Yeah, my room's great".

"Bye. Oh and Mikan, thanks for this, you're amazing". He said bye and then listen to her (as usual) fast reply before turning off his aPhone.

This was going to be the best party Hotaru would ever have.


End file.
